Tomodachi Kageyoko
Basic Information Name: Tomodachi Kageyoko Age: Twenty-Six Affiliation: Kosuigakure no Sato Ranking: Jounin; A-Ranked Profession: N/A Element(s): Suiton Clan: N/A Extra Details Looks: Tomodachi is a man of average statute. His body toned towards his "Fighter-Lifestyle". His apparel consist of the average black pants and long sleeved shirt, overlapped by Kosuigakure's Flak Jacket. His feet are protected by black sandles. Around his back are two long Katanas. Around Tomo's right leg are bandages, beneath his kunai holster. Personality: Tomodachi is an easy-going fellow. Being a Jounin of Kosuigakure, his days are mostly tranquil. His life goal is the achievement of complete enlightenment, so he spends most of his days in meditation. Likes: Tomodachi likes peaceful days. Weather isn't much of a variable in his life, as he can find illumination in the most abrupt of days. Dislikes: Being as enlightened as he is, he doesn't have many dislikes, but if he were to choose it would probably be his own ignorance of life itself. Height: 6'5 Weight: 190 lbs. History: Tomodachi was rased in Kirigakure, within the Wave Country. His parents were Chuunin in this village. Each practiced the art of the Shinobi, as both Kenjutsuist with the Suiton Element. Tomodachi would never go as far as to say they were masters, but they were very skilled. Growing up was never challenging for him, as he had plenty of friends. Others in his age group were not so lucky.? During his adolescent days one might say Tomodachi was very popular with his classmates in the Ninja Academy, this led him to develop a rather cocky attitude toward his peers. He picked up lessons quickly and he was a lady-magnet. You could say he had a perfect childhood, passing the academy with no problems. Tomodachi hid his home-life, as his father developed a terminal illness, and eventually passed. This was around the time he had become a Genin. He was devistated at first, but over time he realized it was something that had to happen and would make him a better man. As a Genin Tomodachi gained knowledge upon his element {suiton} and would begin training with a variety of different Sensei. Being that he had so many, he developed no bond with any of them. Tomodachi was becoming very powerful, it was obvious he had alot of talent. It wasn't long before he gained possession over an ancient family heirloom, two katanas smelted by his great grandfather. Not long after this Tomodachi moved away from Kirigakure with his mother. He didn't care for this at all, since the town he moved into was very small compared to Kirigakure. It was here that Tomodachi was promoted to Chuunin, after passing the exams held in Konohagakure no Sato. As a Chuunin he trained in the art of Kenjutsu with the other Shinobi in his town. He excelled in this art rather quickly. Although his training ceased a bit due to his studies on enlightenment, and complete happiness. Tomodachi began meditating rather often, mixing his Ninjutsu & Kenjutsu training with a more tranquil style of fighting.? Things took an unexpected change as threats of threats of a Dictorial Lead spread through out the lands. Tomodachi tried to convince his family to leave, but the wouldn't listen to his pleads. Sadly he was forced to part ways with his family, as he moved to the newly established Kosuigakure, where he would be promoted to a Jounin by the Kosuikage.?? Jutsu/Abilities Fighting Style:? Kenjutsu: Mastery Ninjutsu: Mastery Ryo:? $25,000 Experience: 700 Known Jutsu(s): Kirigakure no Jutsu - Hidden Mist Technique Rank: D Type: Supplementary? Requirement: Suiton Element The ninja causes the area surrounding their target to be covered in fog. The low visibility allows the ninja to silently and secretly assassinate their target. Suiton: Lekuu no Jutsu - Water Release: Ice Darts Technique Rank: D Type: Offense Requirement none The user after performing the respective hand seals is able to use water-natured chakra to create ice shards strong enough to break rocks. The jutsu can be fired at the opponent in multiple barrages. Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri - Water Release: Rising Surface Slicer Rank: C Type: Offense Requirement: Suiton as first element This jutsu requires no hand seals and will create a fast jet of water running through the ground that is powerful enough to slice through solid rock. Suiton: Mizuame Nabara - Water Release: Starch Syrup Capture Field Rank: C Type: Supplementary? Requirement: Suiton as first element After forming the needed handseals, Tomodachi will expel a sticky liquid from his gullet. This liquid can cover approximately 20 square meters. If the target runs on top of the liquid, their feet will become glued to its sticky surface. If the ninja focuses chakra to their feet before touching the surface, they can hover above and move over it without hindrance. Suiton: Suijinheki - Water Release: Water Encampment Wall Rank: B Type: Defense Requirement: Suiton as first element The ninja will first do a string of hand seals and then proceed to blow out a jet of water from their mouth to act as a water barrier from incoming attacks. Suiton: Ja no Kuchi - Water Release: Snake's Mouth Rank: B Type: Offense Requirement: Large body of water This technique after performing the respective hand seals allows the user to generate a spinning column of water which will take the form of a snake with a gaping maw. This snake can twist and follow its targets and swallow them. After it has swallowed them, it turns into a river that carries the enemy away. Suiton: Teppōdama - Water Release: Gunshot Rank: A Type: Offense Requirement: none The user kneads chakra,converts it into water, and then spits it out in the form of condensated balls. The high-speed waterball attack possesses just as much power to kill as an actual gunshot. While this is a water release technique, it can still be employed someplace where no water is available, which is a great advantage. It's also possible to increase the power of destruction of the balls themselves by building up the chakra inside of them. The number of bullets is determined while kneading chakra. By taking advantage of gravity, the bullets can brutally increase in power. Suiton: Suitenhōfutsu - Water Release: Water Sky Covergence Rank:A Type: Support/ Offense/ Defense Requirement: Suiton as first element. This jutsu enables the user to control water and moisture much like Gaara controls his sand. It can be used to block most incoming attacks, bind or drown opponents, and shape the water into various attacks, allowing the user in conjunction with the Summoning Technique to allow water-based summonings to fight in areas that it normally need water to move around by either trapping the target in the same water or maneuvering the water to allow the summing to chase the target. It is able to extract and utilize groundwater, and as is very effective most areas, but useless in rocky areas.